Love Voice
Love Voice 'is a six chapter manga series wherein Haruya finds himself drawn to the voice over the school intercoms announcing book returns to the library, belonging to Takashina. Introduction "Everyday, Haruya looks forward to the announcement made by the school's library. He can't help but fall for the beautiful voice that comes from the intercom. Lone and behold he meets the voice's owner one day at the library. It belongs to a student in the same year called Takashina who is labeled as unapproachable and cold by other students. But that is not what Haruya sees when he first met Takashina. In fact, he wants to get know the person behind the voice even more." Characters Haruya Hiro He is light-hearted, day dreaming to himself before casually sharing with his friends that he loves the voice over the intercom. He thinks nothing of their comical jibes that he says some weird things, or asking if he has a voice kink. Alone, he wonders aloud to himself why the filing room has to be so dark and tiny. Falling off a step ladder he thinks whoops. Forwardly, he grabs a stranger by the arm happily asking if he is the guy making the library announcements, his first interaction with Takashina. Excited, he fires off questions from what class is he in, whether he is part of the library staff. Sharing his name he reveals that he has fallen in love with his voice, it has a truly beautiful ring to it before being visibly surprised that Takashina would leave. Divulging the encounter with his friend Yamashita he cannot understand how his behavior was bad, but is delighted to learn that Yamashita knows Takashina and asks if they are friends. Learning that he glares people away, Haruya thinks that is not what it looked like to him remembering his facial expression. Considering it a waste for Takashina to have such a beautiful voice and not talk to anyone, Haruya immediately sets out to the library to return some books. Making himself noticed he plonks the books on the desk and loudly instigates conversation with Takashina himself at the desk. Being ignored he continues with his approach sharing that his class mate told him his name, and understanding why they would not have classes together. He uses the checkout form as a way to share his name, keenly aware that Takashina has already noted it and he is so happy that he remembered him. Haruya states he is pretty pathetic at finding books, and sure is glad Takashina is here before both gasping and blushing at being told to be quiet. Recognising something is wrong from his face, his response to Takashina saying he does not really now how to reply is that he talks because he likes to and will be happy to respond when Takashina wants him to. He does not mind even if it is to tell him to shut up or state how annoying he is to meet him halfway. He turns down karaoke with his friends to spend time with Takashina instead. He suffers from claustrophobia experiencing dizziness from it. Clinging to Takashina, they kiss and later he is unsure of what to make of the incident. There is indeed more than his voice that Haruya likes about Takashina. Takashina Coming across Haruya in the filing room, he asks if he is alright when he see’s that he has fallen from a step ladder. Though indifferent of him suddenly grabbing his shirt, he appears unsure what to make of how exited Haruya is at being familiar with him from his voice over the intercoms. He reacts to his abrupt open introduction by pulling his arm away and leaving the room. He is described by Yamashita as famous since middle school for being an oddball, during his whole time there he had never been since talking to anyone. When approached he reportedly cuts things off with a glare. He is sat at the library desk when Haruya finds him to return some books. Reacting to his upbeat attitude, he point blank ignores him as he busies himself with the computer. He helps Haruya with checking out a book, and knew both his name and what class he is in. He clenches his fist as he finds himself flushed once more after Haruya leaves for class. He goes to the lengths of finding the book Haruya asks for on his behalf and later he confides that he does not actually know how to respond to his talking. Leaving when Haruya’s friends arrive, he pauses upon hearing that Haruya intends to stay with him instead. Alone in the filing room he allows Haruya to lean against him as claustrophobia instils dizziness within him. Alone there he covers Haruya’s ears before saying something to him, then taking that moment to kiss Haruya. Finding him later he thinks it is not fair when Haruya wants him to say out loud what he said, that he likes him is what he would like to say as he kisses him again. Yamashita He is not impressed with his friend Haruya, unable to believe his methods of introducing himself to new people. He shares the guys name he met as Takashina, describing him as the stuck up one. They are not friends having went to the same middle school. Continuing to educationally berate Haruya, he helps him understand that though he has got looks he does not even give girls the time of day, no one can approach him. Chapters Love Voice Five minutes before club activities start, the library holds a brief one to two minute broadcast. Haruya finds it a beautiful voice that rings throughout the school grounds. Distracted, he tells his friends simply that he loves the voice drawing them to say he says some weird things. Searching for books in the filing room he accidentally slips before Takishina asks if he is alright. Looking up Haruya seizes him by the arm as he suspects that his is the voice he likes hearing over the intercoms. Excited since they share the same tie, he realises that they are in the same year as he eagerly asks which class is he in. Introducing himself by name Haruya continues as he started by stating that ever since he heard the announcements he has fallen in love with it, that it has a truly beautiful ring to it hearing it in person. He seems surprised when Takashina just wordlessly leaves. He shares the encounter with his friend, Yamashita who is aware that the guy he done that to was Takashina. He cannot believe it, chastising him both for his approach and because he knows how cold and unapproachable Takashina is. Haruya did not see the glare or coldness described, deciding for himself that with his voice he should not remain non-talking to people. Finding him at the library desk in person Haruya returns the books he gathered. Being ignored does not stop him from trying to speak to Takashina. He brings up that the books here are not sorted by authors, if only there was a database to locate the books. Takashina hands him a checkout form, and to Haruya’s pleasant surprise he finds that his name has been remembered as the form is filled out. It makes him very happy and he proceeds to ask Takashina if he is always here after school. Responding to silence he uses his lack of ability to find books as a means to state that he is glad Takashina is here. He speaks, to tell him to be quiet and asks what Haruya gets out of talking to him. Considering what he gets out of talking to him, Haruya is ebullient stating it is to get to know one another better. He reiterates what he mentioned before, asking if he remembers how he mentioned that he liked Takashina's voice. There is that, Haruya wants to hear him talk more. Leaving for class, Takashina finds himself blushing. Returning afterwards Haruya finds that the book he was looking for has been found for him. Declaring himself horrible with locating the hard to find books, he then notices and asks Takashina what is wrong. He takes this moment that even though he tries to talk to him, he does not have to force himself to keep speaking, Takashina just does not really know how to respond. Replying that he speaks because he likes to, Haruya can respond when Takashina wants him too. Very aware of Haruya leaning on the counter, staring right at him he simply apologises that he is not good at communicating with others. Both Takashina’s voice, face and the situation causes Haruya’s heart to beat. His three friends find him and invite him, and Kimura and others to karaoke. Though it sounds great he says sorry he has plans today, before swiftly turning his attention back to Takashina who tried to leave. He tells Haruya if he has plans he does not have to spend time talking with him, but Haruya replies that he made these plans first. He has Takashina's voice to himself, grinning that he does not want to waste it. File:Love Voice 301.png|left|thumb|250px]]Continuing to meet him in other incidents, returning a book, he waves his hand in front of Takashina when he is still quiet. Under the impression he is feeling unwell when he leaves blushing and with his own heart beating in his chest. Haruya finds him again in the filing room and asks what is with him all of a sudden, to tell him if he did something to make him feel uncomfortable. With the door stop coming loose, the door has locked and can only be opened from the outside. Haruya comes over giddy as he grabs Takashina’s jacket. Dizzy and losing consciousness for a moment, he reveals that he is claustrophobic. Calling for help this deep in the filing room is not going to do any good, so sitting down he rests against Takashina sat beside him. With an hour before school ends he states to Takashina that hearing his voice calms him down a bit. Leaning against and holding him he asks to listen to it closer. Takashina feels he does not really enjoy what he talks about, Haruya does and he seems happy when Haruya talks to him, despite Takashina usually being on his own. With that Takashina seizes his arm and lays Haruya on the floor. Over him he covers his ears and speaks, before moving in to kiss Haruya on the lips. With a teacher interrupting them, the next day Haruya contemplates what transpired. No matter how he thinks about it, Haruya considers what happened yesterday was not normal. In a class corridor he sinks to his knees. He did not hear what Takashina said but could tell what he said by looking at his lips. A voice on the intercom comes on and Takashina finds Haruya slumped down covering his ears. He asks if he is the reason he is covering them and that he did not expect him to come. Haruya takes ahold of his fingers, the stuff he did not hear so he wants to hear it from Takashina now. If he cannot hear it, Haruya cannot give a reply. Though thinking it unfair, seeing Haruya he tells him he likes him, holding his hand and placing the other behind his head as he leans in to kiss Haruya a second time. Though Haruya likes his voice, it is Takashina who likes listening to him more before he asks if his voice is the only thing he likes about him. The problem is, that its not the only thing Haruya likes. The Amazing Voice of Love Let's Reveal A Secret After the Big Reveal Teach Me Love with Your Hands When A Coward Falls in Love Love Voice Images Love_Voice_2.png Love_Voice_319.png Love_Voice_318.png Love Voice 317.png Love Voice 316.png Love Voice 315.png Love Voice 314.png Love Voice 313.png Love Voice 312.png Love Voice 311.png Love Voice 310.png Love Voice 309.png Love Voice 308.png Love Voice 307.png Love Voice 305.png Love Voice 304.png Quotes * "'Are you perhaps… the guy making the library announcements? WOAH! And we’re in the same years! Which class are you in? We’ve got the same tie. I don’t think we’ve ever had classes together. Are you part of the library staff?" – recognising Takashina by his voice having not seen him before, Haruya is very exited and forward. * “'I guess… me telling a guy how amazing his voice is creeps him out.'” – Haruya's reaction to Takashina suddenly leaving. * “'You remembered me. That makes me so happy. So are you always here after school?'” - Haruya joyful at being remembered and seeing it as cause to speak further. * “'There’s that, so I want to hear you talk more (I go all in!)'” – Upfront about why he wants to get to know Takashina more, and his means of going about it. * “'I’m pretty pathetic at finding books… So I’m glad you’re here.'” – Initiating conversation with an ever silent Takashina. * “'Hngh… This is… His voice paired with his situation is really bad for my heart!'” – Haruya’s heart beats seeing Takashina explain that he is not good at communicating with others. * “'Are you alright?'” – Takashina comes across Haruya for the first time where the sound of his voice is recognised. * “'Keep quiet… Besides… What do you get out of talking to me?'” – Takashina’s stern side appears in response to Haruya’s continued talking, and yet wonders why he does so. * “'Ngh… Even though you try to talk to me… So… You don’t have to force yourself to respond. I don’t really know how to respond'” – Aware of Haruya’s attempts at conversation, and that for him it comes down to now knowing how to reply in turn. * “'Am I the reason you’re covering your ears?'” Takashina finds Haruya covering his ears in the corridor the day after kissing him. * “'You say you like my voice… But I… Am a captive under your words.'” – Takashina shares how he feels about Haruya as they kiss again. * "Is my voice the only thing you like about me?" - "There is only one answer to that". Link to Wiki * Create the Love Voice Wiki! Category:School Category:Manga